Of Family and Forgiveness
by Eragon's Kitsune
Summary: Renesmee has grown and finds herself in a terible Dilemma. She is pregnant. How will the ones she loves react to the news? Will Renesmee tear her perfect world apart?
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee was bored. English was sooo easy she wrote out her projects while glancing at Jacob lazily. He grinned back and threw a pen at the teachers turned back as he babbled on about books. *lets get outta here* thought Renesmee to Jacob. *ok * he thought back and she zipped out of the window. The teacher turned at the breeze, allowing Jacob to dash out the door. They met up at Renesmee's car which was a pretty red VB bug convertible with the number plate "VMPRSRUL". She jumped in the front seat and drove out of the parking lot. Forks hadn't changed much as she had grown up, now frozen at 16 and flawless she had the world in her hands. She was beautiful enough to look older so she had a card that said she was 20. Jacob had remained the same but they had only started dating when she was 12. They drove towards the cullens house where she stayed occasionally. Her parents. Bella and Edward were there at the moment. Jacob popped on one of her fave CDs while in the car, it was a special CD that he had made for her, so Paramore's Decode finished playing and turned to Taylor Swift's You belong with me. It was their song so they sang it together as they drove up the driveway.

They went through the doors. Bella and Edward had never quite forgiven Jacob for imprinting their daughter. He was nervous as they passed through the hallway so Renesmee gripped his hand and sent him calming and reassuring thoughts. Bella and Edward were in the lounge almost as if they were waiting. "Hi mommy!" said Renesmee as she rushed to embrace Bella. Bella was her usual beautiful self…but years had turned her beauty cold and marble, her amber eyes scanned Jacob coolly. "how was school today?" Edward asked. "haha you have to ask?" Renesmee replied. "It was soo boring, I mean I know all the stuff…god humans are stupid!" She giggled and cuddled Jacob. "we have a surprise for you!" said Edward, and he handed Renesmee some keys. "they're keys to a house just for you" he smiled. Renesmee loved her apartment but did agree that it got cramped on occasion. "wow man that's rad!" said Jacob. "Just don't get up to too much mischief" Bella giggled and kissed Edward.

Renesmee and Jacob drove to her new house. It was huge and white with a purple roof. Jacob carried her over the threshold to be romantic. They kissed and went to the bedroom. The bedroom had a bed in it, it was huge and ready made. They kissed some more and were carried away by their own passion for each other.

Renesmee Sighed and Snuggled into Jacob's side. The bed was a mess but they didn't care. It was nearly time for school but they were going to ditch and pop round to the cullens for breakfast. They decided against taking the car as soon as Renesmee had put on a cute blue cami and skinny jeans with brand new 3inch Stilettos. She wanted to look good as she got breakfast. They set off through the woods, Renesmee scented a lost elk and pounced, with perfect vampire balance she caught it's side and landed neatly on her heels. She drained the elk and kept moving. Jacob transformed into a wolf and ate the rest of the elk. Sighing she continued until she spotted a cat. She knew it was a lynx and pounced again. The lynx's blood was hot and tangy, she slurped it rather noisily, relishing each draught.

They reached the cullen's house and Alice and Jasper were there. Alice went straight up to Renesmee with an alarmed look on her face. She took Renesmee off to the side room and handed her a pregnancy test. "Don't ask how I got it, but I have had a vision! You need to use it." Shaking Renesmee mumbled an excuse and locked herself in the bathroom. Her hands were shaking as she read the result…

The chromosomes don't lie she thought. "I'm pregnant"

AN: Thx for reading! Cookie goes to the correct guess on what happens next! I'd love to hear what you thought of it


	2. Alone

AN: TY to those who reviewed your kind words were just the support I needed the moment. Cookie goes to my BFF Rosie who guessed what would happen :D Luff ya xoxo enjoy the chappie cos stuff gets serious!

Renesmee was trying to think of what she was gonna do. How would Jacob take this? How would her parents react? How did she even get pregnant? She shook her head in frustration, clearing away her swarming thoughts. She opened the door and started to descend into her personal hell.

Everyone was sitting on the couch, Jacob was scoffing Doritos, his favourite flavour of nacho cheese bella was picking lazily at dirt under her fingers and edawrd was sipping some blood from a bag. They all stopped doing their actions and turned to Renesmee. Renesmee gulped and started to speak, stuttering she said "Mommy, daddy, jAke, there's something I need to tell you" she stopped and her audience looked expectantly. "I-I'm pregnant." She overpowering silence that followed knocked her off her feet and she sank into a chair. Edward went purple and looked like he was about to explode, but it was Bella who spoke first. "When did this happen?" she asked sharply. Jacob was shaking, looking scared at renesmee. "It can't have been last night?" he asked while gasping gulps of air like a stunned fush. Renesmee's eyes were filling with tears and she nodded. Jacob composed himself. Well I will take care of you babe forever!" he declared, standing to move towards her. "YOU AREN'T MARRIED!" Edward exploded. His fury was like none other, he picked up the piano and threw it t Jacob. "HOW COULD YOU? MY BABY DAUGHTER?" Edward looked quite demented as he raced towards Jacob. "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE, YOU ARE NEVER TO COME BACK HERE! SHE CAN'T BE MY DAUGHTER, THE LITTLE SLUT!" Jacob backpedalled out of the room, dragging Renesmee with him "Daddy why?" Renesmee was crying, tears swelling over her cheeks as she and Jacob climbed into the car. Jacob's hands were shaking, sometimes fists sometimes paws. "keep it under control" he muttered through clenched teeth. Renesmee was sobbing uncontrollably in the passenger seat. What was he going to do?

Jacob pulled into the driveway of their house. It seemed molested somehow. He went inside and noticed immedialtely that it had been ransacked, plates smashed and walls with holes through them. He sighed and went back to the car to find a hotel for the 2 of them. With Renesmee in the seat beside him, unconscious with grief he left forks in search of sanctuary.

They pulled up in the driveway of a dirty motel. They had no money and this was all they could afford. Jacob carried Renesmee into the yucky bedroom and placed her on the bed. He then curled up on the sofa and waited for dreams to come.


End file.
